Damien Omega
Personality Quiet, Calm, Collected. Pet Peeves ''' Bugs, the sun and commitment. Can't stand losing but doesn't show frustration outloud. Appearance '''Skin tone: Mullato Hair: '''Brown, down to chest '''Eyes: Sapphire Hollow hole: Center of his chest between his pecs Hollow mask: wolf ears that connect on the back his head under his hair. Clothes: White shirt and tie covered by black jacket with fur around the hood. Bracelets on his wrists. Backstory When he was human he was a samurai, a rogue samurai. The only thing he cared about were his comrades and he thought his comrades felt the same way. But when the governments forces came looking for him and his comrades, his comrades gave away his whereabouts to ensure their own safety. The governments samurai had him surrounded so he gave up and was put into a work camp for 10 years. When he was finally released he started up my own business, he would teach the ways of the samurai to Fuedal Lords kids, for fun. He always thought about how his comrades betrayed him and all he could think about was vengence. Slowly his vengeance began to consume him until he decided to hunt them all down. One by by he killed comrade after comrade until he was down to his closest comrade. He came into my comrades village and he was waiting for Damien. Damien challenged him to a duel to the death, and he accepted. Damien fought ferociously and did not quit, he finally got the upper hand and knocked his sword away. Before he could deal the finishing blow, the governments samurai came and surrounded him. His final comrade knew he was coming for him and alerted the government of his intentions. With a smile and blood coming from his mouth he began to laugh uncontrollably. Damien kneeled over him and continued to punch him in his face while he laughed. Damien punched and punched looking him dead in the eyes, releasing all his rage towards him. He had taken my whole life from Damien, he couldn't ever get married or raise a family of his own. Damien finally finished him off with his blade and the samurai closed in on Damien. Damien tried to take as many with me as he could but in the end it was useless and he died. Because of that he roams Las Noches alone looking down on those who have concern for their comrades. He wanders Las Noches humming a tune from his past while he is clinging onto his past. He commonly says "Comrades get you killed" and "Do you have any comrades." Zanpakuto Fénix de Oro *'Type': Offensive *'Range': Medium *'Cost': Low *'Stat': Seijuu *'Description': Damien claps his hands together and a phoenix made out of blue and golden flames shoots out towards his enemy at amazing speed. The fire of the phoenix can spead like his lado oscuro. When he claps his hands together the phoenix immediately appears and it shoots towards his opponent whenever Damien chooses for it to. Damien can also be absorbed into a phoenix and charge towards his opponent inside the phoenix. When Damien goes into the phoenix he completely hidden inside the phoenix. Ressureccion ' ' ''' Eclipse: His ears grow longer, fangs protrude from his mouth, blades protrude from his forearms (like on batmans batsuit), his blade is absorbed into his body and causes his fingers to transform into small knives, except for his index finger on his left hand which stays the same. Two holes open on the bottom of Damien's left and right wrist. His former attack lunar blade is now built into Damien's resurreccion. He can retract and extend the 3ft blades at will. His eyes turn yellow. His body becomes covered in black armor (like a hollow mask), shows his hollow hole, and his appearance becomes like that of a werewolf (instead of fur he has his hollow armor). '''Brillo de Oro *'Type': Offensive and defensive *'Range': Close to long range *'Cost': Low *'Stat': SEI *'Description': He can make weapons (swords, shields, maces, axes, bows, arrows, lances) out of light(like Kizaru from One Piece) and can emit a large light around his body to soften the blows of his enemies this part of his ability has a 3 turn cooldown. Manos de Oro *'Type: ' Offensive *'Range:' Close *'Cost:' Medium *'Stat:' SEI, BUK, HAK *'Description:' Damien can create light energy on his hands, that stay activated for 3 turns, if the light touches his opponent it is like they are hit by a cero. Orbital Rainbow Phoenix *'Type': Offensive *'Range': Medium *'Cost': High *'Stat': Reiryoku *'Description': Damien creates a Fénix de Oro and shoots up into the sky. As he falls back to the ground he creates another phoenix but this phoenix is made out of rainbow flames. As Damien gets inside the phoenix it charges downward twice as fast as his regular Fénix de Oro It spins in a circle as it charges down and when it gets close to the ground it's wings begin to flap. When the Phoenix hits the ground it makes a huge explosion of fire. The impact of the hit causes things around him on the ground to lift up in the air before they are slammed back down. This move can only be used twice. The 2nd time the attack is moved Damien is exhausted of all his energy. Former Abilities: El lado oscuro He can shoot fire blasts out of his right index finger. Once the fire is caught on something (i.e. clothes) it will cling to it and slowly destroy it. If it hits opponents skin it burns the skin then dies out. Anillo de fuego His sword makes perimeter of fire, that can be penetrated by water, that encloses him and his opponent inside the fire circle. Skills Fighting Style Damien likes to use his speed in battle. After discovering his Lunar Blade ability Damien uses gymnastic type moves in his resurreccion adding to his already speedy fighting style. Sonido: Damien's sonido changed once he became an Espada. When he sonidos a bright glowing golden light appears where he sonidos from then disappears within itself. The sonido is quiet and when he reappears he doesn't have the light around him. Cero: When Damien shoots a cero a golden circle with a star on the inside appears on the tip of his finger and a small golden beam of light with hints of blue flames shoots out of the middle of the star. Espada level (76) Earned points: 0 Total Points: 76 (84) Spent Points: 74 Points Spent on Abilities:2 Rank: AV-2 HAN: 11 (13) REI: 11 HAK: 11 (13) SEI: 15 BUK: 11 (13) HOH: 15 (17) Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Needs updating